


Geburtstage und andere (Un)-Annehmlichkeiten

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Birthday Sex, Deutsch | German, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hat Geburtstag und ist – zu Beginn – gar nicht so recht glücklich darüber</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geburtstage und andere (Un)-Annehmlichkeiten

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Staffel: Anfang 7, ein paar Monate nach “Homecoming”  
> 2\. Das ist zwar ein Dreier – aber nur mit Het-Situationen, kein Slash-Anteil.   
> 3\. Danke an Athor für ihr Beta.   
> 4\. Da niemand Sams genauen Geburtstag kennt, habe ich ihn so gelegt, wie ich ihn brauchen konnte. Aber so ungefähr sollte das mit Sams Alter hinkommen.

Geburtstage im Erwachsenenalter sollten verboten werden. Bis einundzwanzig, maximal fünfundzwanzig okay, dann hatte man alle Rechte, alle Pflichten, aber danach –Zeitverschwendung, lästig und unangenehm. Das war jedenfalls Sam Carters Meinung, nachdem sie ein Dutzend Glückwünsche und ein halbes Dutzend dummer, wenngleich freundlich gemeinter Bemerkungen zu ihrem sechsunddreißigsten Geburtstag über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen. 

„Wieder ein Jahr älter?“, waren da noch die harmlosesten Anfragen für das Offensichtliche. Weniger witzig fand sie es schon, als jemand wissen wollte, wie viele Jahre sie denn noch von der Pension trennten. Doch vor allem Janets launige Frotzelei, ob sie denn schon ein graues Haar entdeckt hätte, traf einen wunden Punkt bei ihr. Denn das erinnerte sie daran, dass sie in der vergangenen Woche tatsächlich einen Abend fast eine halbe Stunde vor dem Spiegel verbracht hatte, auf der Suche nach diesem untrüglichen Indiz des Älterwerdens. Aber nur weil sie glücklicherweise nicht fündig geworden war, konnte sie jetzt lachend empört: „Aber Janet!“, sagen. 

Sam sah zu, dass sie in ihr Labor entkam. Doch kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, wurde sie erneut aufgerissen und Colonel O´Neill, mit Teal´c im Schlepptau, polterte in den Raum.   
„Meinen herzlichsten Glückwunsch zu Ihrem Geburtstag!“, rief der Colonel schon von der Tür aus, trat auf sie zu und schüttelte ihr kräftig die Hand.  
Teal´c verbeugte sich und schloss sich an: „Auch von mir alles Gute zu diesem besonderen Tag, Major Carter.“  
„Danke, Teal´c. Danke, Sir.“

„So, endlich auch auf der falschen Seite der fünfunddreißig angekommen?“, erkundigte sich O´Neill jovial, während seine Finger einen noch nicht angeschlossenen Schalter mehrmals hin- und herkippten.   
„Sieht ganz so aus, Sir“, erwiderte Sam genervt.   
O´Neill bekam den leicht gereizten Unterton nicht mit und fragte grinsend weiter: „Und? Wie fühlt man sich auf dem absteigenden Ast?“  
„Sehr witzig, Sir“, schalt sie ihn.

Teal´c stellte fest: „Aber Major Carter hat doch noch die Blüte ihrer Weiblichkeit vor sich. Warum sagst du so etwas, O´Neill?“  
„Nun, ja, da ich kein Jaffa bin, liegt die „Blüte meiner Weiblichkeit“ wohl nicht gerade bei achtzig“, korrigierte ihn Sam grinsend. Aber es tat ihr gut, dass sie wenigstens in den Augen eines Teammitglieds noch ein rechtes Küken war. 

O´Neill hatte Carter bei den Worten des Jaffa genauer in Augenschein genommen und selbst wenn er niemals derart „blumige“ Worte verwendet hätte, so musste er doch sagen, dass sein Major prächtig aussah. Nicht mehr ganz so püppchenhaft wie bei ihrem ersten Auftritt vor sieben Jahren. Einfach selbstbewusster, selbstverständlicher.   
Was sich auch daran zeigte, dass sie jetzt zu ihm gewandt meinte: „Sehen Sie, Sir! Nehmen Sie sich ein Beispiel an Teal´c. Der weiß, wie man zum Geburtstag Komplimente macht!“  
O´Neill schlug Teal´c scherzhaft auf die Schulter und erwiderte grinsend: „Man sollte sich immer einen Jaffa zum Geburtstag bestellen. Das heitert ungemein auf. Werde ich mir für meinen Sechziger merken. Was meinen Sie, wie jung ich mich dann fühle, wenn er mir sagt, ich stünde „in der Blüte meiner Männlichkeit“.“ 

Die beiden grinsten sich einen Moment komplizenhaft an, doch Teal´c meinte mit einem winzigen Verziehen der Lippen: „Ich würde dich darauf hinweisen, O´Neill, dass du nach Tau´ri-Maßstäben auf dem … wie war das? … herabfallenden Ast bist.“  
„Teal´c!!“  
„Raus mit euch!“, rief Carter lachend, ehe sie in ihrem Labor ein Wortgefecht beginnen konnten und machte eine eindeutig scheuchende Handbewegung in Richtung Tür.   
„Okay.“ O´Neill legte den Schalter, den er die ganze Zeit befummelt hatte, wieder auf den Tisch zurück. „Wenn wir uns nicht mehr über den Weg laufen sollten, dann bis heute Abend.“ 

Etwas besser gelaunt, machte sich Sam wieder an die Arbeit.

\---------------------------------------------

Doch ihr Lächeln wurde im Laufe des Nachmittags immer dünner, denn langsam hatte sich die Nachricht ihres Geburtstages im Mountain herumgesprochen und alle halbe Stunde kam jemand hereingeschneit und wollte ihr gratulieren. Selbst wenn es ihre Experimente nicht unterbrach, lenkte es sie doch in ihrer Konzentration ab. Sicher freute sie sich über die ganzen Aufmerksamkeiten, aber trotzdem sehnte sie, spätestens nach dem Mittagessen, wieder einen ganz normalen Arbeitstag herbei. 

Hinzu kam, dass sie Bemerkungen wie: „Man ist so alt wie man sich fühlt“, leider nicht so einfach abschütteln konnte, wie sie gerne wollte. Denn seit Daniels katastrophalem Unfall auf Kelowna, der ihnen allen deutlich gemacht hatte, dass auch SG-1 nicht unverwundbar war, fühlte sie sich manchmal richtig alt, uralt. Auch die Tatsache, dass Daniel wider alle Erwartungen gesund und munter zu ihnen zurückgekehrt war, konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie manchmal den Eindruck hatte, das Leben würde ihr zwischen den Fingern zerrinnen, ehe sie auch nur die Hälfte dessen erledigt hatte, was sie sich in einer schwärmerischen Jugend vorgenommen hatte. 

Gut, im beruflichen Sinne war sie wohl weit über das hinausgekommen, was sie sich je für sich erträumt hatte, aber im zwischenmenschlichen Bereich: Fehlanzeige!   
Ihr Liebesleben, falls man bei einem Nichtvorhandensein desselben überhaupt davon sprechen konnte, war jedenfalls eine Katastrophe. Ab und an mal ein paar Gefühle für einen Außerirdischen - die erwidert wurden, und jede Menge Gefühle auf der Erde - die nicht erwidert wurden, das war’s. An richtigen, erfüllten Sex wollte sie lieber erst gar nicht mal denken, denn der war in den letzten Jahren fast gleich null gewesen. Eine tolle Bilanz für einen sechsunddreißigsten Geburtstag!

Daher fand Daniel sie überraschend schlecht gelaunt vor, als er es am Nachmittag endlich auch schaffte, bei ihr im Labor vorbeizuschauen. 

„Hi, Sam, alles Gute zum Geburtstag!“, rief er schon von der Tür her.  
„Danke, Daniel”, bedankte sich Sam müde und sah von ihrem Mikroskop auf.   
Bei ihrem Tonfall trat der Archäologe schnell neben sie, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte entschuldigend: „Tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht früher dazu gekommen bin, aber die...“  
„Ach, Daniel, das ist es doch gar nicht.“  
„Was dann?” Auffordernd schaute er sie an.

Gute Frage! Wie packte man Weltschmerz und Verlustangst am besten in zwei Worte? „Es ist… eigentlich… nichts. Nur ein bisschen viel Arbeit.“ 

Misstrauisch musterte er sie, doch sie zwang sich ein Lächeln ab und beendete den Satz aufgesetzt optimistisch: „Das wird schon wieder.“   
Daniel sah, wie bedrückt sie trotz ihrer betont munteren Worte wirkte. Er zögerte einen kleinen Moment, doch dann zog er sie an sich und meinte dazu tröstend: „Lass dich nicht unterkriegen, Sam. Und wenn du … reden willst, du weißt, wo du mich findest.“   
„Danke, Daniel.“ Sie drückte ihn auch einmal kurz an sich.  
Mit einem etwas unsicheren Blick, ob er noch etwas hinzufügen sollte oder nicht, ließ Daniel sie wieder los. Sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und so verabschiedete er sich mit einem „bis heute Abend“ von ihr. 

Es war Daniel klar, dass etwas an Sam knabberte, das bestimmt nicht mit der Arbeit zusammenhing. Denn wenn eines ihrer Experimente nicht so lief, wie sie sich das gedacht hatte, konnte sie durchaus lauthals fluchen, oder es voll unermüdlichem Eifer noch einmal versuchen. Diese resignierte Müdigkeit passte jedoch gar nicht zu ihr. Vielleicht fand sich in nächster Zeit ja mal Gelegenheit zu einem Gespräch.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Sam hatte einen großen Tisch in einer der angesagten Bars bestellt und gegen sieben Uhr trafen nach und nach alle Gäste ein. So ein kleiner Umtrunk war immer eine gute Gelegenheit, auch mal die Wissenschaftler aus dem Labor einzuladen, Janet und ihr medizinisches Personal und einige Mitglieder aus anderen SG-Teams, die man aufgrund der voll gepackten Dienstpläne sonst viel zu selten zu sehen bekam. 

Glücklicherweise war die Bar um diese Uhrzeit noch nicht allzu voll und deshalb störte sich niemand daran, dass sie, nachdem sie alle auf Sam getrunken hatten, ein mehrstimmiges „Happy Birthday“ anstimmten. Dann gab es noch einige Umarmungen, jede Menge gute Wünsche und endlich holte Sergeant Siler ein großes Paket her, das er vor O´Neill abstellte. 

Der wandte sich an seinen Major und sagte: „Okay, Carter. Obwohl alle hier wissen, wie sehr ich lange Reden liebe, werde ich mich heute mal kurz fassen. Denn eigentlich ist ja auch Sergeant Siler der Mann, der weiß, was Frauen wünschen.“   
Alle Augen am Tisch flogen zu Siler, dessen Farbe sich deutlich vertiefte, als er sich plötzlich im Zentrum des allgemeinen Interesses sah.   
Glücklicherweise fuhr Colonel O´Neill fort: „Er hatte die Idee zu diesem wirklich tollen Geschenk. Ich sage nur, das passende Geschenk für einen klugen Kopf, der gut geschützt werden muss.“ 

Mit einem fetten Grinsen drückte er ihr das schwere Paket in die Hand. Ungeduldig schob Sam die Schleife zur Seite und riss das Geschenkpapier herunter. Zum Vorschein kam ein schwarzer Motorradhelm. Sam brachte einen Ton hervor, der verdächtig viel von einem Quietschen an sich hatte. Sie warf Siler, der ihr schon mehrmals bei ihren Basteleien am Motorrad geholfen hatte und von daher wirklich wusste, was diese Frau sich wünschte, einen begeisterten Blick zu. Dann bedankte sie sich bei allen Anwesenden überschwänglich. 

Die Gäste sprachen dem Alkohol gut zu und das Gespräch floss locker und in einem großen Durcheinander dahin. Es ging über Urlaubsfahrten, Hobbys, Sport und Kinder und für einige Stunden spielte das Stargate-Center mal nur eine untergeordnete Rolle. Es war General Hammond, der gegen zehn Uhr seine ziemlich leutseligen und dank des Alkohols inzwischen auch relativ lauten Mitarbeiter zum Aufbruch mahnte. Das war dann auch zugleich die ernüchternde Erinnerung, dass sie am folgenden Tag wieder ein ganz normaler Arbeitstag erwarten würde. Mit einem letzten Glas für den Heimweg löste sich die Gesellschaft nach und nach auf. Da Sam ein paar Mal zu oft auf ihren Geburtstag angestoßen hatte und Daniel sowieso angeboten hatte, den Colonel nach Hause zu fahren, nahm sie sein Angebot, auch sie heimzubringen, gerne an.

Sie verstauten das Paket mit dem Helm in Daniels Auto und packten auch noch die Geschenke, die Sam im Laufe des Tages bekommen hatte, von Sams in Daniels Kofferraum um. Daniel ging zum Fahrersitz, Sam und der Colonel stiegen hinten im Wagen ein. 

„Wirklich ein denkwürdiges Fest, Carter“, bemerkte der Colonel nach einer Weile, während er es sich auf dem Polster bequemer machte und seinen etwas schweren Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne legte.   
„Der Alkoholkonsum wird in die Annalen des SGC eingehen“, stimmte auch Daniel lachend zu.   
„Schade, dass der General nicht mehr gesungen hat“, hänselte O´Neill.   
„War vielleicht auch besser so“, gähnte Carter und rutschte noch ein Stückchen tiefer in den Polstern. 

„Hey! Nicht schlapp machen, bevor wir da sind!“, ermahnte sie O’Neill. „Sonst müssen wir Sie noch ins Haus tragen und ich glaube kaum, dass Daniel oder ich…“  
„Warum nicht?“, ließ sich Daniel von vorne vernehmen, während er den Blinker setzte. Er schaute dazu in den Rückspiegel und seine Augen trafen auf Jacks Blick. „Was ist, Jack? Keine Kraft oder keinen Mut?“ Er lächelte herausfordernd.   
„Hör sich einer das junge Gemüse an!“, ging O´Neill grinsend auf den Tonfall ein. „Doktor Jackson, ich möchte dich nur informieren, dass es mir weder an dem einen noch an dem anderen fehlt.“   
„Ach nein?“  
„Nein!“

Jetzt lachte auch Sam und durch den Alkohol ein wenig lockerer als sonst, entgegnete sie: „Oh Mann, wenn ihr euch hören könntet! Vergeht eigentlich kein Tag, an dem ihr nicht „Ich-kann-weiter-spucken-als-du“ spielt?“.   
Die beiden Männer schauten sie überrascht an. So hatten sie das noch nie gesehen!

„Wenigstens hat sie weiter *spucken* gesagt“, grinste O´Neill nach einem Moment Bedenkzeit frech.   
„Sir!“, kicherte Sam. „Das andere würde ich höchstens denken!“   
Inzwischen waren sie an Sams Haus angelangt und Daniel parkte den Wagen.

Während sie, jeder mit etlichen Päckchen beladen, auf die Eingangstür zugingen, fragte Daniel interessiert nach: „Das andere würdest du nur denken? Erzähl doch mal, Sam. Was stellt du dir da so vor?“   
„Daniel! Benimm dich!“ Sam schlug dem Archäologen den Schlüsselbund gegen den Oberarm, ehe sie die Tür aufschloss.  
Sie knipste das Licht im Flur an und froh, die zum Teil schweren Pakete loszuwerden, ließen sie sie gleich auf die erste Kommode im Eingangsbereich fallen. 

Sam ging weiter durch bis ins Wohnzimmer, ließ sich in die Polster der Couch sinken, zog die Schuhe aus und streckte die Beine mit einem lauten Seufzer der Erleichterung von sich.   
„Hmmm. Ich mag ja oft über die Armeestiefel schimpfen“, erklärte sie den beiden Männern, „aber ich dachte den ganzen Abend über, diese Dinger würden mich killen.“   
Sie hielt ihre schwarzen Sandaletten, die einen recht hohen Absatz hatten, in ihr Blickfeld, ehe sie diese neben dem Sofa auf den Boden fallen ließ. 

Daniel und Jack, die ihr gefolgt waren, standen ein wenig verloren in Sams Wohnzimmer herum und wussten nicht ganz was sie tun sollten. Es war Jack, der nach einem weiteren Blick auf die mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Couch sitzende Carter zu niemanden im bestimmten sagte: „Ja, ich denke, wir sollten uns dann mal wieder auf den Weg machen. Daniel?“ Er zeigte mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter in Richtung Haustür.  
„Okay, wir…“ 

Sam öffnete ruckartig die Augen, setzte sich aufrecht hin und unterbrach ihn: „Nein, ihr könnt noch nicht gehen! Ich meine…“, fügte sie eifrig nach einer Ausrede suchend hinzu, „wir sollten noch einen Drink nehmen, um den Tag zu beschließen.“ 

Plötzlich hatte sie eine Heidenangst davor, in ihrem Haus allein sein zu müssen. Keine menschliche Stimme zu hören, außer der ihren, wenn sie mal wieder vor dem Spiegel Selbstgespräche führte, oder gar mit dem Staubsauger oder der Waschmaschine sprach. Sie fürchtete sich davor, wieder von all den düsteren Gedanken überfallen zu werden, die sie für ein paar Stunden verbannt hatte. Mit gnadenloser Klarheit vorgeführt zu bekommen, wie erschreckend einsam sie war, wenn sie sich nicht im SGC aufhielt. Dass es neben den Tagen, an denen sie das Alleinsein genoss, auch immer wieder diese Tage gab, an denen es ihr Angst machte, dass so eventuell ihre Zukunft aussehen könnte.

„Carter, wenn hier jemand für heute genug Drinks hatte, dann ist das ein gewisser Major“, gab O´Neill mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln zu bedenken. „Glauben Sie mir, Ihr Kopf wird es mir morgen danken.“   
„Ich hole für uns alle noch einen Orangensaft“, entschied Daniel und wandte sich zum Küchenbereich um, ehe jemand einen Einwand hervorbringen konnte. Er hatte in Sams Augen denselben gehetzten Blick gesehen, den sie am Nachmittag im Labor gehabt hatte, und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn sie jetzt, in ihrem leicht alkoholisierten Zustand, nicht ausspucken würde, was sie so sehr bedrückte. 

Er kam mit drei Gläsern und einem Karton Organsaft in den Wohnbereich zurück und war erfreut zu sehen, dass Jack sich bereits einen der großen Sessel herangezogen hatte. Sam schuf ein bisschen Platz auf dem Sofatisch, indem sie diverse Zeitschriften aufeinander stapelte und ein paar Papiere zusammen schob.   
Daniel goss jedem ein Glas Saft ein, dann beugte er sich vor und stieß mit Sam an. „Auf dich.“   
Jack folgte seinem Beispiel und stellte fest: „Auf einen sehr schönen Geburtstag. Und vielen Dank für die Einladung, Carter. Es war mal wieder sehr nett, sich mit allen außerhalb der Arbeit zu treffen.“   
Auch die beiden Männer ließen kurz ihre Gläser gegeneinander klicken, dann setzte sich Daniel neben Sam aufs Sofa.

„Also, was hast du denn heute sonst noch Schönes bekommen? Erzähl mal!“, forderte Daniel sie ganz unverfänglich auf. Zu seinem eigentlichen Anliegen würde er erst kommen, wenn sie sich etwas entspannt hatte.   
Sam streckte ihm ihren Arm hin, an dem ein Armband mit großen, blauen Steinen funkelte und erklärte: „Das ist von Dad. Er hat es mir von irgendeinem Tok´ra-Stützpunkt mitgebracht.  
Deshalb sollte ich auch lieber aufpassen, dass niemand von diesen Steinen eine Analyse machen will.“ 

„Allen voran Sie selber“, neckte Jack, der sich ebenfalls vorbeugte, um das Armband zu bewundern. „Oder haben Sie’s noch nicht unters Mikroskop gelegt?“  
„Ich… äh…“ Als die beiden Männer nur wissend grinsten, kam sie lieber auf Daniels ursprüngliche Frage zurück. „Mark hat mir, wie jedes Jahr, einen Gutschein für Amazon geschenkt und ich selbst habe mir diese Bluse gekauft. Den Rest kennt ihr ja, wir haben ihn gerade vom Auto rein getragen. Ach ja, wisst ihr, was mir Cassie geschenkt hat?“   
Beide schauten sie fragend an.

„Einen Gutschein für eine Massage im Broadmoor Hotel!“  
Jack stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus. „Hey, klasse, das soll ja irre teuer sein.“  
„Sie hat dort in den Ferien gejobbt und drei Gutscheine bekommen. Einen davon hat sie mir geschenkt“, erklärte Sam Cassandras plötzlichen 'Reichtum'.  
„Geben die auch Fußmassagen? Dann könnten Sie’s ja gleich ausprobieren“, empfahl Jack schmunzelnd und zeigte grob in die Richtung, wo Sams Sandalen auf dem Fußboden lagen.

`Mensch, das war doch DAS Stichwort!´, musste Daniel plötzlich denken und dankte Jack im Stillen für diese Steilvorlage.  
„Das wäre doch zu schade, den Gutschein darauf zu verschwenden“, meinte Daniel daher und mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung zog er ihre Beine auf das Sofa, so dass sie halb herumgedreht wurde und ihre Füße auf seinen Oberschenkeln zu liegen kamen. Mit gekonntem Griff begann er, ihre Füße durch die Strümpfe hindurch zu massieren. Ein bisschen Körperkontakt hatte Geständnisse schon immer leichter gemacht. 

„Daniel!“, rief Sam im ersten Moment geschockt und versuchte ihm den Fuß zu entziehen. Doch der Archäologe grinste nur und hielt ihn fest.   
Hilfe suchend schaute sie ihren Vorgesetzen an. Doch Jack, der sich noch nicht erklären konnte, worauf Daniel hinaus wollte, - aber irgendetwas führte er im Schilde, da hätte er seine P-90 drauf verwettet - zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte leichthin: „Sie sind das Geburtstagskind.“ 

Sam beschloss, für den Moment nachzugeben und überließ Daniel ihre Füße ohne weitere Gegenwehr. `Es sollte sich eigentlich nicht so ausnehmend gut anfühlen, wenn jemand ein bisschen an den schmerzenden Stellen knetete und drückte´, musste Sam im Stillen denken und schloss die Augen.  
Und doch tat es das. Es vermittelte ihr außer dem ganz vordergründigen Gefühl der Schmerzerleichterung noch ein wohliges Gefühl des Zusammenseins und der Fürsorge. Für einen Moment gestatte sie sich den Luxus des unbeschwerten Genießens, dann fragte sie sich auch schon wieder, was die Männer wohl von ihr denken würden und öffnete widerstrebend die Augen. 

Als ihr Blick auf Daniels traf, fragte dieser ganz sanft: „Was war heute Nachmittag im Labor wirklich los? Was bedrückt dich so, Sam? Können wir dir irgendwie helfen? Hast du mit irgendwem Ärger?“   
„Was?“, fragte jetzt auch Jack alarmiert und blickte von einem zum anderen.   
„Gar nichts“, meinte Sam abwiegelnd. „Daniel macht aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten. Ich war ein wenig gereizt, mehr nicht.“   
„Du warst eben nicht gereizt, das ist das Problem.“ 

„Danke, Daniel“, unterbrach sie ihn sarkastisch. „Hättest du dich wohler gefühlt, wenn ich dich angegiftet hätte?“ Spöttisch zog sie ihre Augenbrauen ganz nach oben.   
„Ja.“   
„Huh! Daniel, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auf so etwas stehst!“, lachte Jack.  
„Du weißt Einiges nicht“, versicherte ihm Daniel prompt, dann wandte er sich wieder an Sam, denn er wollte sich jetzt nicht ablenken lassen.  
„Wärest du verärgert gewesen, hätte mich das nicht so beunruhigt, wie diese Müdigkeit, die ich bei dir gespürt habe.“   
„Ach, darf man nicht mal müde sein, wenn man den ganzen Tag im Labor steht?“, ging Sam sofort in Verteidigungsstellung.  
„Doch, aber nicht so, als müsse man die ganze Last der Welt allein tragen“, brachte es Daniel unmissverständlich auf einen Punkt. 

Und traf damit bei Sam so sehr ins Schwarze, dass sie gepeinigt: „Scheiße!“, flüsterte, sich vorbeugte, die Hände vors Gesicht schlug und einmal tief durchatmete. Dem Linguisten war es tatsächlich gelungen, ihre momentane Situation messerscharf zu analysieren und ans Licht zu zerren. Er zwang sie dadurch, dass er es laut ausgesprochen hatte, es entweder anzuerkennen, oder zu leugnen. Etwas, was sie bisher tunlichst vermieden hatte. Aber jetzt gab es kein Beschwichtigen und kein Herumlavieren mehr. Denn vor ihr saßen interessiert ihre beiden Freunde und wollte mit Sicherheit ihre ungewöhnliche Reaktion erklärt bekommen. 

„Okay“, gab sich Sam geschlagen, denn keiner der Männer guckte, als würde er sie mit etwas Anderem als einer halbwegs plausiblen Wahrheit durchkommen lassen. „Habt ihr das noch nie gehabt, dass ihr an eurem Geburtstag plötzlich gemerkt habt, wie … das Leben an einem vorbei rast? Ich weiß, dass das Unsinn ist, es läuft immer gleich schnell, wenigstens hier auf der Erde. Aber wenn man den ganzen Tag drauf angesprochen wird, dass schon wieder ein Jahr vorbei ist, habt ihr da noch nie Bestandsaufnahme gemacht?“ 

Daniel sagte aufmunternd: „Ja und?“ und Jack machte eine vage Kopfbewegung, die so ziemlich alles zwischen „Ja“, „Nein“ und „Weiß nicht“ heißen konnte.   
„Nun, mehr habe ich nicht getan – und plötzlich bin ich mir einiger Defizite bewusst geworden.“   
„Im beruflichen Sinne?“, wollte der Colonel wissen. „Carter, ich bin sicher, dass Sie irgendwann ein SG-Team führen werden.“ Er nickte bestätigend.  
„Und der Beruf ist doch das, was dich erfüllt“, gab Daniel zu bedenken. Die drei „K“ - Küche, Kinder, Kirche - waren doch nie eine Alternative für dich. Dafür bist du doch viel zu gerne Wissenschaftlerin.“  
„Nein, nein, beruflich gesehen ist ja auch alles in bester Ordnung, nur…“ Sie ließ den Satz mit einem tiefen Seufzer unbeendet in der Luft hängen, unsicher, ob sie noch etwas sagen sollte, oder ob sie es besser für sich behielt.

Jack erhob sich und setzte sich auf ihre andere Seite neben sie auf die Couch. „Wir sind jetzt ganz außerdienstlich“, meinte er. „Kein Colonel, kein Major, kein Doktor, nichts, was irgendwann mal Eingang in die Personalakten findet, okay?“   
Daniel warf ihm einen warmen, dankbaren Blick zu. Jack zwinkerte ihm zu und um seine Absicht zu untermauern, legte er seine Hand aufmunternd auf ihren Oberarm.

Sams Abwehr bröckelte - mit jeder Berührung der beiden Männer mehr. Jack gab ihr den entscheidenden Schubs, indem er sanft wiederholte: „Also, was ist los, Sam?“  
Sam atmete tief durch, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck. „Seit Daniel… gestorben ist, habe ich immer häufiger das Gefühl, dass mir die Zeit wegläuft.“ Sie zögerte und schaute die Männer nacheinander an, beide nickten ihr aufmunternd zu.   
Jack meinte: „Aber wir haben unseren Spacemonkey doch zurück bekommen!”  
„Jack! Hüte deine Zunge!”, warnte Daniel, der diesen Namen mit Hassliebe betrachtete, ihn grinsend.  
„Oder?“  
„Du willst es gar nicht wissen!“, lachte Daniel, wandte sich dann aber wieder an Sam und meinte: „Geht mir genauso. Es hat mir deutlich gemacht, dass wir, trotz aller unserer Sarkophage und Asgard-Technologie, doch sterblich sind. Aber, was ist so schlimm daran?“  
„Andere haben auch keinen Jungbrunnen“, steuerte Jack hilfreich bei. 

„Ich denke doch nicht an ewiges Leben!“, stellte Sam entschieden klar, enttäuscht darüber, dass die beiden Männer sie so missverstanden. Sie war doch nicht in der Midlife Crisis und auf der Suche nach ewiger Jugend! „Alles, … alles was ich will, ist ein normales Liebeslieben und… Gehaltenwerden. Ein Privatleben, das nicht vorrangig aus mitgenommen Akten und Maschinen, die ich auf meinem Küchentisch auseinander nehme, besteht!”, platzte sie deshalb auch weit direkter als geplant hervor.   
„Oh!“, war Daniels sehr eloquente Bemerkung nach einem Augenblick der überraschten Stille dazu. „Das würde ich auch wollen.“

Jack lehnte den Kopf gegen die Lehne des Sofas und brach in lautes, erleichtertes Lachen aus. Als er wieder halbwegs sprechen konnte, stellte er kopfschüttelnd fest: „Wissenschaftler! Ich wusste es! Nichts als Sex im Sinn!“  
„Jack!“  
„Es ist nicht nur Sex, von dem ich spreche“, stellte Sam ein wenig pikiert klar. „Dafür könnte ich wahrscheinlich in irgendeine Bar gehen und einfach jemanden abschleppen.“ 

Als die beiden Männer sie mit recht großen Augen ansahen, lachte sie. „Keine Sorge, das habe ich bisher noch nie gemacht. Ich will nämlich mehr, als nur körperliche Berührungen. Mein Gott, ist es wirklich zu viel verlangt, wenn ich auch noch Gefühl dazu haben will? Jemanden, dem ich vertraue, der mir nahe steht, der nicht nur meinen Körper, sondern auch mich will?“ 

Jack wusste nur zu genau, wovon Sam sprach, wie sie alle hier im Raum, denn der Zwang zur Geheimhaltung belastete ihrer aller Privatleben. Aber weil ihn ihre offenen Worte getroffen hatten, wollte er den Abend auf gar keinen Fall auf so einen melancholischen Ton ausklingen lassen und deshalb meinte er lästernd: „Tja, Sam, da hätten Sie sich also lieber einen Mann als einen Motorradhelm wünschen sollen.“   
Sam zuckte grinsend die Schultern, dankbar, dass Jack das doch ein wenig sehr persönlich gewordene Thema mit seinem neckenden Kommentar auflockerte.

„Vielleicht ist es dafür noch nicht zu spät.“ Daniel schaute auf seine Uhr. „Es ist noch gut eine dreiviertel Stunde lang Sams Geburtstag.“   
Sie waren sich im Moment so nah wie selten, nicht nur das Vorzeigeteam, sondern drei Menschen, die dieses Team bildeten. Drei Menschen mit ihren Wünschen und Träumen, an die sie normalerweise nicht einmal zu denken wagten, geschweige denn laut auszusprechen. Aber jetzt hatte Sam einen Anfang gemacht, hatte ihre Sehnsucht in den Raum gestellt, ihre Füße immer noch in seinem Schoß und Jacks Hand noch immer auf ihrem Arm. 

„Bietest du dich etwa an?“, fragte Jack spöttisch, aber seine Augen musterten Daniel bohrend und herausfordernd.   
Daniel, der genau wusste, dass Jack mehr für Sam empfand, als er sich eingestehen durfte, war in den letzten Sekunden zu einer Entscheidung gekommen.   
„Ich biete *uns beide* an.“ Er erwiderte Jacks Blick ruhig. Wenn sie es wirklich machen wollten, war zu dritt wahrscheinlich die einzige gangbare Lösung. Sicherheit in der Anzahl, musste er mit einem Lächeln denken. Aber es stimmte. Zwei, das bedeutete Heimlichkeiten, konnte Eifersüchteleien hinter sich herziehen; aber wenn sie alle drei darin steckten, wurde es einfacher. Vielleicht nicht von der Logistik her, aber von den Abhängigkeiten. 

Jack schloss für einen Moment die Augen und schluckte.   
Sam flüsterte: „Oh, mein Gott!“ 

Sie hatten alle dasselbe Bild vor Augen. Wie ein Hologramm stand es ganz präzise vor ihnen. Verdammt deutlich, wenn auch – noch – substanzlos. Aber voller Verlockung und Versprechungen. 

Und auf einmal fühlten sich Daniels Finger auf Sams Füßen wärmer als zuvor an. Drang die Hitze von Jacks Hand auf ihrem Arm weiter, als nur durch den Stoff der Bluse. „Alle drei?“, fragte sie mit einem kleinen Räuspern nach.  
„Drei oder keiner“, sagte Daniel mit erstaunlicher Bestimmtheit, so dass Jack, der noch gar nicht wusste, was er daraus machen sollte, ihn denn auch erstaunt anblickte.  
„Was macht dich auf einmal so sicher, Daniel?“  
„Sam. Sie hat Recht. Wir brauchen mehr als ein Privatleben, das nur aus Mitbringseln aus dem Mountain besteht.“ Er schaute Sam an, während er sanft meinte: „Wenn du uns willst, können wir dir Vertrauen, Gefühle und mehr als nur körperliche Berührungen geben. Es ist ein Geschenk zu deinem Geburtstag, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Wir…“   
„Aber…”, setzte Jack an.  
“Nein, Jack. Es ändert praktisch nichts“, erstickte Daniel Jacks Einwand im Keim. „Du willst mir doch wohl nicht weismachen, dass du mehr oder weniger für uns tun würdest, wenn es drauf ankommt – egal, ob wir jetzt zusammen im Bett waren oder nicht.“ 

Natürlich war es genau das gewesen, was Jack hatte sagen wollen und für einen Moment war es in der Schwebe, ob er empört oder belustigt reagieren wollte, dann entschied er sich für das Zweite. Er grinste.  
„Verdammt, Daniel. Du hast immer noch die Angewohntheit, meine Sätze zu beenden. Manche Sachen ändern sich wohl nie.“ Und das war auch das Beruhigende daran. Es waren Konstanten da, auf die man zählen konnte in dieser schnelllebigen Welt. Sams und Daniels Freundschaft war eine davon. Wahrscheinlich hatte Daniel mal wieder Recht und sie hatten sich mehr als nur offizielle Medaillen für das Welten-Retter-Programm verdient. Vielleicht wurde es Zeit, dass sie wenigsten für einen Abend mal das SGC, die Air Force, die Goa’uld und die Erde außen vor ließen und nur sie selbst waren. Keine Helden, sondern Menschen mit ganz normalen Wünschen. 

Jack wurde sich bewusst, dass seine beiden Freunde auf seine Antwort warteten. Sie schauten ihn an und in beiden blauen Augenpaaren sah er das Verlangen, die zitternde Erwartung, dass er sein Okay geben würde. Es war Jack klar, wenn er jetzt nein sagte, würde auch Daniel nicht bleiben. Es war wirklich: drei oder keiner.   
„Ihr seid verrückt“, schimpfte er mit gutmütigem Grummeln. Aber die beiden kannten seine „Jack-Sprache“ ganz genau und wussten, dass er damit seine Zustimmung erteilt hatte. 

In Sam löste sich bei diesen Worten ein Spannungsknoten. Sie drehte sich halb zu ihm und schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals, um ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Dann beugte sie sich zu Daniel rüber und gab ihm ebenfalls einen ganz zarten Kuss auf den Mund. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr Geständnis eine solche Auswirkung haben könnte! Aber wenn man es mal rein wissenschaftlich betrachtete – und das musste sie, denn sonst drohte ihr Verstand auszurasten bei der Perspektive, die sich ihr jetzt bot – hatte Daniel natürlich Recht. Es gab keine „logischere“ Wahl, als die beiden Männer ihres Teams. Niemand kannte sie besser, niemandem vertraute sie mehr, hinter niemandem schmachtete sie schon länger her. 

Sie bewegte ihren Fuß in Daniels Schoß ein wenig nach rechts und stieß halb zufällig, halb geplant gegen den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans und stellte beruhigt fest, dass ihr Lieblings-Archäologe die Situation durchaus anregend fand. Sie ließ sich nach hinten gegen Jack sinken, der jetzt seine Arme um sie schlang und in kleinen Kreisen mit seinen Fingern über ihren Bauch fuhr. 

Ja, so hatte sie sich das gedacht. Kein anonymer Fremder, den sie erst seit zwei Stunden kannte und mit dem sie nichts als Sex verband, sondern Geborgenheit. Dass es jetzt gleich zwei Männer waren, die ihr das bieten wollten, war ein gewiss nie vorgestellter, aber angenehmer Nebeneffekt. Daniel hatte Recht: drei oder keiner war eine ganz hervorragende Idee! Sam ahnte, dass die vielen Cocktails, die sie im Laufe des Abends gehabt hatte, nicht ganz unschuldig an dieser Einschätzung der Situation waren. Sie hatten es wohl zumindest geschafft, den immer diensteifrigen Major mundtot zu machen und Samantha Carter in den Vordergrund zu lassen. Sie legte eine Hand über Jacks streichelnde Hände, mit der zweiten zog sie Daniels Hand von ihren Füßen auf ihre Brust hoch. 

Daniel seufzte. Beide hatten zugestimmt! Erfreulich schnell und ohne großes Wenn und Aber. Die Leere war wohl bei ihnen allen gleich bodenlos. Die Versuchung, sie wenigstens für ein paar Stunden zu verdrängen, zu vergessen, zu füllen, so überwältigend, dass sie kleinliche Regelungen unwirksam machte. Daniels Hand umspannte Sams linke Brust und als sein Daumen nur drei, vier Mal über die Brustwarze glitt, richtete sie sich sofort auf. 

Jack atmete gegen Sams Hals, genoss ihr Gewicht, das sich gegen ihn lehnte. Keine seiner Phantasien hatte ihn darauf vorbereitet, neben seinen Händen auch noch Daniels Hände auf Sams Körper zu sehen, aber nach dem bisherigen Verlauf des Abends erschien es ihm nur richtig. Und so, wie sich Sam seinen und auch Daniels Händen entgegen bog, schien es genau das zu sein, was ihr an diesem Geburtstag noch gefehlt hatte. Wer war er, Sams Wünsche nicht bis auf das Letzte erfüllen zu wollen? Er ließ seine Finger zu dem obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse wandern.   
Daniel kam ihm zur Hilfe und abwechselnd öffneten sie einen Knopf nach dem anderen. 

Unten angekommen schob Jack die Bluse auseinander und seine Hand lag auf der nackten Haut seines Majors. Ein wenig musste Jack noch gegen das Bild ankämpfen, aber er sagte sich realistischerweise, dass es für Einwände jetzt zu spät war. Die Grenze hatten sie überschritten, als sie sich die ersten nicht rein dienstlichen Berührungen gestatteten. Aber sie waren ja erprobte Kämpfer für das Unvorhergesehene und was immer noch auf diesem Sofa passieren würde, sie würden die Folgen schon in den Griff bekommen. Da waren ihnen im Laufe der Zeit mit Tod, Folter, Verletzungen, erzwungenem Sex und Ehebruch schon emotional viel schlimmere Sachen geschehen und sie hatten es immer irgendwie gemeistert. Als Sam jetzt leise aufstöhnte, als sein Finger mit ihrem Bauchnabel spielte, schob er diese Überlegungen ganz weit von sich. 

Sams Gedanken begannen schneller als gedacht zu verschwimmen und reinem Empfinden Platz zu machen. Plötzlich war das real, was lange Jahre ihre Einschlafphantasien gewesen waren. Warme, zärtliche Hände auf ihrem Bauch. Kundige schlanke Finger, die nicht nur wertvolle Antiquitäten mit Sorgfalt zu handhaben wussten, sondern sich unter ihren weißen Sport-BH schoben, ihre Brüste umspannten und mit sanftem, stetigen Reiben und Pressen ihre Brustwarzen zu Zentren schon fast vergessener Lust machten. 

Sam reckte und räkelte sich, versuchte den Händen der beiden Männer näher zu kommen. Sie drehte sich so, dass die Hände gegen all die empfindsamen Stellen an ihrem Körper rieben, die ihr so lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr schienen. Zwei Männer gleichzeitig hatte durchaus seine Vorteile, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie mal wieder nicht wusste, auf welchen Punkt sie sich konzentrieren sollte. 

Noch eine ganze Weile gab sie sich bloßem Genießen hin, dann kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie auch mal aktiv werden könnte. Da Jack hinter ihr saß, war es einfacher, mit Daniel anzufangen, und so nahm sie ihre Füße aus Daniels Schoß und schwang sie vom Sofa. Sie streckte ihre Hände aus, umfasste den Saum von Daniels Pulli und machte durch Ziehen und Zerren und ein leises „hilf mit“ klar, dass sie der Ansicht war, er sollte den Pulli jetzt über seinen Kopf ziehen. 

Daniel brauchte einen Moment, bevor er mitbekam, was Sam vorhatte, dann richtete er sich auf und zog seinen Pullover über den Kopf. Einen Moment zögerte er, aber da es ihm warm geworden war, zog er das helle T-Shirt, das er darunter trug, auch gleich noch aus. Mit nacktem Oberkörper kniete er sich neben Sam auf das Sofa und sie zeigte ihm ihre Zustimmung, indem sie ihre Hände über seine Brust gleiten ließ. Daniel legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und gab sich dem lange vermissten Gefühl, streichelnde Hände auf seinem Körper zu spüren, hin. 

Natürlich wusste sie, wie Daniel ohne Hemd aussah, dafür waren seine, nein, ihrer aller Besuche auf der Krankenstation viel zu häufig. Ja, sie wusste sogar, wie er sich unter ihren Händen anfühlte, denn leider – auch viel zu häufig – hatte sie schon eine Herzmassage durchführen müssen oder nach Folgen für irgendwelche Schuss- oder sonstige Verletzungen Ausschau halten müssen. 

Aber das hier war anders. Daniel fehlte absolut nichts, ihm ging es gut, nur sein Herz schlug vielleicht etwas schneller als sonst. Was in diesem Zusammenhang ein sehr gutes Zeichen war. Sie ließ ihre Hände all diese Gesundheit und Kraft langsam und genießerisch erkunden, während Jack hinter ihr, ihr kleine Küsse in den Nacken hauchte und mit heißem Atem gegen ihren Hals „Sam“ flüsterte. Und noch etwas bemerkte Sam, als sie sich enger gegen ihn lehnte: auch Jack ließ die Situation nicht unbeeindruckt. 

`Wow!´, schoss ihr eines der Lieblingswörter des Colonels durch den Kopf. Zwei der heißesten Männer des SGC wurden tatsächlich durch ihre Gegenwart erregt! Sie ließ ihre Hand über Daniels Brust herunter gleiten, bis auf den Schritt seiner Hose und rieb ihren Rücken gegen den Reißverschluss von Jacks Jeans. Es bestand kein Zweifel, das, was sie fühlte, war eindeutig. Ein Gefühl von Begehren und Macht durchrauschte sie. 

Jack sah Sams Hände über Daniels Brust gleiten und obwohl er sonst immer so tat, als würde er nicht über besonders viel Vorstellungskraft verfügen, konnte er sich jetzt doch gut vorstellen, wie sich das auch auf seiner Brust anfühlen könnte. 

Aber dazu hatte er eindeutig noch zu viel an. Er umfasste Sams Taille und schob sie behutsam von sich. Als sie sich zu ihm herumdrehte nuschelte er: „Muss was ausziehen“, und verschwand auch bereits unter dem Hemd, das er sich nicht die Mühe machte aufzuknöpfen, sondern einfach über seinen Kopf zog. 

Sam drehte sich im Sitzen jetzt ganz zu Jack herum und Daniel nutzte die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, indem er ihr die Bluse über die Arme und die Erkennungsmarken über den Kopf streifte. Auch der Verschluss ihres BHs war hinten, so dass er ihn im selben Moment öffnete, als Sam dem Colonel die Dogtags über den Kopf zog und auf den Teppich fallen ließ. 

Drei Menschen – und kein Armeerang trennte sie mehr. 

Sam brachte ihre Knie wieder auf das Sofa, krabbelte vor und spreizte sich über Jacks Oberschenkel. Ihren Kopf drehte sie zu Daniel, der sich so arrangiert hatte, dass er neben ihrem Schenkel kniete. Sie küsste ihn. Dieses Mal länger und tiefer, öffnete ihre Lippen für seine Lippen und stöhnte leise auf. 

Jack stöhnte ebenfalls, denn die gemächlichen vor- und zurückschaukelnden Bewegungen, die sie während des Kusses auf seinem Unterleib machte, heizten sein Verlangen ebenso an, wie Daniels Hände, die über ihre nackten Brüste streichelten oder der erstaunlich heiße Anblick, seine beiden besten Freunde in einem innigen Kuss zu sehen. Jack hatte sich nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, aber Sam und Daniel sahen sehr gut zusammen aus. 

Als sich die beiden endlich trennten, beugte sich Sam zu ihm vor und bot ihm ihre noch feuchten, geröteten, gerade erst geküssten Lippen an. Mit einem Knurren zog er ihren Kopf zu sich herunter und bemächtigte sich ihres Mundes. Der Gedanke, dass sie gerade noch jemand anderes geküsst hatte, stieß ihn aber nicht ab, sondern heizte sein Begehren weiter an. Es war so anders, als das, was er sich manche Nacht in seinem Schlafsack vorgestellt hatte, so ganz anders, als das, was er mit Sara gehabt hatte und dennoch schien es ihm wunderbar zu SG-1 zu passen. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nahm er wahr, dass Daniel sich jetzt hinter Sam kniete, sich ihren Rücken herunterküsste und sie mit den Händen liebkoste. Der Gedanke, wie es sich anfühlen musste, von zwei Personen gleichzeitig verwöhnt zu werden, ließ ihn seinen Kuss noch intensivieren. Den Abend so zu beschließen war definitiv eine der besten Ideen des Archäologen seit langer Zeit gewesen. Jegliche kohärenten Überlegungen drohten ihm aber gänzlich zu entgleiten, als Sam sich jetzt an dem Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu schaffen machte. 

Daniel kämpfte ebenfalls mit dem Knopf von Sams Hose, bis er ihn endlich geöffnet bekam. Er zog den Reißverschluss herunter und warme Finger schoben sich zwischen Hose und Unterwäsche, fuhren die Konturen ihres Taillengummis nach, glitten einen Zentimeter drunter, aber nicht weiter. Neckten sie, ehe sie begannen, ihr die Hose ganz langsam über die Hüften zu ziehen. „Ja, Daniel“, ermutigte sie ihn. 

Jack öffnete bei diesen Worten seine Augen, die er kurzzeitig geschlossen hatte und sah, dass Daniel Sams Hose zentimeterweise nach unten schob, soweit es ihre sitzende Position erlaubte, und einen dunkelblauen Baumwollslip enthüllte. Auch dieses Teil war, ebenso wie der BH, mehr praktisch als verführerisch, keine Spitze, kein knapper Schnitt und damit mehr als alles andere eine Bestätigung dafür, dass sie heute einfach nicht mit so einer Situation gerechnet hatte. 

Er aber auch nicht, und so sah sich Sam mit weißem Feinripp konfrontiert, als sie endlich den Reißverschluss aufgezogen hatte. Bei diesem absolut unerotischen Anblick musste sie kichern und Jack zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern. 

„Wir sollten mal schauen, was Daniel so trägt“, meinte sie zu Jack, der mit einem Grinsen zustimmte.   
„Was?“, erkundigte sich Daniel, der jetzt seinen Kopf hob, da er seinen Namen rausgehört hatte.   
„Die Art deiner Unterwäsche interessiert uns“, lachte Sam.   
„Oh! Ich…“  
„Du hattest genauso wenig damit gerechnet wie wir, stimmt’s?“, ahnte Jack mitfühlend.   
Daniels Blick sprach Bände, als Sam jetzt herausfordernd aber mit einem Glucksen in der Stimme befahl: „Hose runter.“ 

„Shit.“ Daniel erhob sich zögerlich vom Sofa, zog den Reißverschluss herunter und enthüllte dunkelgrüne Boxershorts. Nachdem er aus der Hose gestiegen war und die Socken gleich mit ausgezogen hatte, richtete er sich wieder auf, ließ die Arme an den Seiten herunterhängen und präsentierte sich mit einem gottergebenen kleinen Seufzer seinen beiden Freunden. „Sonntag“ prangte unübersehbar und in dunkelrot, genau vertikal, über der Mitte seiner Shorts. 

Jack prustete los und argwöhnte: „Ich hoffe, du bist der Zeit voraus und die Shorts sind nicht immer noch vom vergangenen Wochenende.“   
„Ich habe irgendeine gegriffen“, entschuldigte sich Daniel, bis sein Blick auf Jacks geöffnete Hose fiel, unter der sich der weiße Feinripp abzeichnete. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Kräuseln und er meinte, indem er sein Kinn Richtung Jacks Körpermitte streckte, leicht anzüglich: „Sehr sexy“. 

„Ich habe auch nur einen Umtrunk erwartet“, verteidigte sich Jack, während Sam auf dem Sofa so weit zurückrutschte, dass sie an den Hosenbeinen von Jacks Hosen ziehen konnte. Jack hob zuvorkommend seine Hüften hoch und schon eine halbe Minute später war ganz deutlich, dass keiner der drei an diesem Abend etwas trug, das auch nur annähernd als Reizwäsche durchgehen konnte.   
Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sich die Unterwäsche bei beiden Männern an derselben Stelle ganz charakteristisch ausbeulte.   
Bevor die Situation zu unangenehm werden konnte, streckte Sam ihre Hände aus und legte sie beiden Männern genau in den Schritt. Sanft zudrückend und massierend versicherte sie ihnen: „Mir gefällt’s.“ 

Jack stieß ein verlangendes „Sam“ aus und spreizte seine Beine etwas. Daniel signalisierte seine Zustimmung, in dem er einen Schritt näher zum Sofa hin machte, bis er direkt vor ihr stand.   
„Oh, Gott!“, wisperte Sam mal wieder völlig überwältig von der Situation und der Bereitschaft der Männer, ihr zu gefallen. Sie fuhr mit dem Streicheln fort. Jack und Daniel kamen ihren Bewegungen entgegen, pressten sich in ihre Hand. Wundervolle, warme Härte, spürbare Erregung, die noch anwuchs, während sie ihre Hände über den Stoff gleiten ließ. Sollte die Unterwäsche doch mit zum Unmodernsten gehören, was so auf dem Markt war, dem, was da drunter lag, galt sowieso ihr einziges Interesse. Noch einmal wehte der Hauch eines „wir sollten es eigentlich nicht tun“ in ihr Gehirn, doch sie schob es rigoros beiseite und überschritt eine weitere Grenze, indem sie ihre Hände unter die Taillengummis schob. 

Prickelnde Elektrizität jagte durch Daniels Körper, als endlich Haut auf Haut traf und er stöhnte tief auf. Er bemerkte, dass der Winkel, in dem Sam ihr Handgelenk hielt, nicht optimal war und so stieg er kurzentschlossen auch noch aus seinem letzten Kleidungsstück. Er ließ seine Boxershorts hinter sich auf den unordentlichen Kleiderhaufen fallen und blieb für einen Moment überlegend vor dem Sofa stehen. Er spürte, dass vier Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren und fragte sich für einen Atemzug panisch, ob er sich lieber nicht als Erster hätte ganz nackt ausziehen sollen. Er sah dann zu seiner Beruhigung aber nur Bestätigung in den Gesichtern vor sich. Und als Sam dann ohne recht nachzudenken anerkennend meinte: „Du hast einen tollen Körper, Daniel“ und ihre Hand seinen Oberschenkel herauf gleiten ließ, entspannte er sich. 

„Hatte Oma Desala einen Fitnessraum?“, erkundigte sich Jack grinsend.   
Daniel lächelte zurück, beruhigt, dass auch Jack die Situation mit seinem üblichen Humor aufnahm. Denn zwischen `nackt nach einer Mission im Umkleideraum´ und `nackt in Sams Wohnzimmer, um Sex zu haben´, war ja noch einmal ein gewaltiger Unterschied. Er schaute an seinem Körper herunter und ihm kam zum ersten Mal in den Sinn, dass er wirklich einige Muskeln zugelegt hatte.   
„Das kommt davon, wenn man die ganze Zeit durch die Galaxis rennt“, antwortete er endlich und kniete sich mit einem Bein auf das Sofa. 

„Okay, Phase zwei“, sagte Jack, gab sich einen Ruck und zog auch seine Unterhose, die ihm sowieso deplaziert und altväterlich vorkam, aus. So war das schon besser. Zwar musste er sich jetzt immer noch mit der kraftvollen Jugend Daniels messen, aber jedenfalls ließ ihn dieses weiße Ding sich nicht mehr gleich zwanzig Jahre älter fühlen. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass seine Erregung in den letzten Minuten nicht geringer geworden war, sondern eher angefacht worden war. Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, wenn er nur ein Schrumpf-Würstchen hätte präsentieren können! Aber Gott sei Dank war auf *ihn* in dieser Situation Verlass. Von daher brauchte er sich glücklicherweise schon mal nicht verstecken. Er ließ sich wieder gegen die Lehne des Sofas sinken und gestattete seinen beiden Freunden ebenfalls einen längeren Blick auf seinen Körper. Bis es ihm zu unangenehm wurde, auch wenn er in den blauen Augenpaaren vor sich nur Anerkennung las. 

„Das Geburtstagskind hat noch entschieden zu viel an“, bemerkte er stattdessen und setzte sich wieder auf.   
„Entschieden ist ja wohl übertrieben“, wagte Sam einzuwenden, ließ es aber gerne zu, dass sich beide Männer gleichzeitig an ihren letzten Kleidungsstücken zu schaffen machten. Wie so oft in wortloser Übereinstimmung, hatten sie sich mit einem Blick verständigt und vier Hände machten jetzt eine Show daraus, ihr erst die Hose und dann den Slip auszuziehen. Zogen einen Zentimeter hier, einen Zentimeter dort, streichelten an dem Saum entlang, enthüllten ihren Po mit aufreizender Langsamkeit, benutzten die Reibung des Stoffes, um ihre empfindlichste Stelle zu necken. Daniel schubste sie behutsam vom Sofa, so dass sie direkt vor ihnen stand. Er selbst glitt hinter ihr auf den Boden und zog ihre Unterhose vollständig herunter, damit sie heraus steigen konnte. Dann beugte er sich vor und hauchte winzige Küsse auf ihren Po. 

Jack war auf dem Sofa sitzen geblieben, den harten Parkettfußboden wollte er seinen Knien dann doch nicht zumuten. Aber auch so hatte er die richtige Höhe, um Sams Taille zwischen seine Hände zu nehmen und von den Brüsten aus eine Kussspur nach unten zu legen. Den lebendigen Körper unter seinen Fingerspitzen zu fühlen, die kleinen überraschten Geräusche des Luftanhaltens zu hören, wenn Daniel oder er etwas machten, was sie erstaunte, oder wenn sie ganz besonders empfindliche Stellen reizten. 

Es machte Spaß zu fühlen, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte, wenn er an den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel hochstrich und immer ganz kurz vor dem Ziel stoppte. Und es beschleunigte auch seinen Herzschlag ganz gewaltig, als sie sich etwas breitbeiniger hinstellte und sich mit den Händen auf seinen Schultern abstützte. Ihre Hände strichen durch die kurzen Haare in seinem Nacken, er hörte ihr schweres Atemholen nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Ohr entfernt. 

Jeder dieser Atemzüge schaukelte sein Verlangen hoch, ließ seine Finger wagemutiger werden, bis sie sich endlich an der Stelle befanden, auf die Sam wohl schon die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte, denn sie seufzte tief auf und wisperte: „Endlich.“   
Dass es aber ganz und gar nicht einseitig war, zeigte sich schon wenige Augenblicke später, denn verlangend und atemlos befahl sie: „Noch… einmal, Daniel.“ 

Für eine Sekunde gestattete sich Jack die Überlegung, dass er noch nie einen Dreier gemacht? … gehabt? … dran teilgenommen hatte? Da er aber schon über die rechte Wortwahl stolperte, schob er den Gedanken schnell wieder von sich. Wenn das alles vorbei wäre, könnte er ja den Linguisten nach dem richtigen Ausdruck fragen. Bis dahin genoss er es, dass Sam ganz entzückende kleine Laute ausstieß, jedes Mal, wenn einer von ihnen eine ganz besonders sensible Stelle berührte. Und selbst als Daniels und seine Hand zufällig an derselbe Stelle auf Sams Haut zusammentrafen, war das für ihn kein Grund erschrocken zurück zu weichen. Das gehörte wohl bei drei Leuten dazu und so hielt er Daniels Hand an Ort und Stelle, als der sie ruckartig zurückziehen wollte. 

Sam hatte dieses kaum sekundenlange Zwischenspiel mitbekommen und sich für einen Moment verspannt. Doch als sie sich so wunderbar einigten, sie für eine Weile gemeinsam streichelten, ehe sie wieder auseinanderdrifteten, atmete sie befreit auf. Sie wusste, dass sie heute im Mittelpunkt stand, aber sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass sich einer der beiden Männer übervorteilt oder zurückgesetzt fühlen sollte. Sie waren zu dritt in der Sache drin und keiner hat mehr oder weniger Rechte. Und nur, wenn sie es so handhabten, würde es auch keine Probleme geben. Jedenfalls keine, die sie nicht meistern könnten, da war sie sich inzwischen ganz sicher.   
Ja, wenn Sam ehrlich war, wollte sie sie beide mit derselben Intensität – und zwar möglichst bald. 

Noch einen Moment genoss sie die Zärtlichkeiten, dann drückte sie sich auf Jacks Schultern zum Stehen hoch und drehte sich zu Daniel um. Sie streckte ihm eine Hand entgehen und zog ihn ebenfalls auf die Füße.   
Sie wandte sich an Jack und bemerkte: „Du kannst die Rückenkissen des Sofas rausschmeißen, dann haben wir alle Platz.“

Der kam der Aufforderung sofort nach und warf die dicken, weißen Kissen auf den Boden. Er rückte bis an die Lehne vor und klopfte auffordernd neben sich auf die Polster. Sie sahen gut aus, seine beiden Genies, wie sie dort, noch immer Hand in Hand, vor dem Sofa standen. Nackt, erregt und für ein paar Stunden mal an etwas anderes denkend als Formeln und Goa’uld-Dialekte. Sie hatten sich es verdient! Und mit einem triumphierenden Gedanken musste Jack noch hinterher denken: `Und ich mir auch!´ 

Er streckte Sam die Hand entgegen, die sie auch sofort ergriff und sie ließ sich von ihm auf das nun wesentlich breitere, aber trotzdem für drei Leute noch nicht besonders geräumige Sofa ziehen. 

Dabei kam sie so nah vor ihm zu liegen, dass er sich einfach vorbeugen und ihr noch einen Kuss geben musste. Weiche, warme Lippen, die sich für seine öffneten. Eine Zunge, die spielerisch mit ihm kämpfte und ihn neckte. Hände an seinen Schläfen, die auf seinen Hals hinunter glitten – und für einen Moment stand die Welt für ihn still. Es war fast unwirklich, dass sich dieser lange genährte, aber nie mit aller Konsequenz verfolgte Traum auf einmal doch noch realisiert haben sollte. Dass es auf einmal so einfach sein sollte, all das Vertrauen, all die Vertrautheit, auf eine neue Ebene zu bringen. 

Aber es fühlte sich genauso an, als hätten sie sich das nach all den Jahren verdient. Verwundert stellte Jack fest, dass er nicht mehr den Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens verspürte. Er war bereit, diesen außergewöhnlichen Abend als rechtmäßige Belohnung für das zu nehmen, was die Erde ihnen schuldete. Selbst erschrocken, auf was für hochtrabende Gedanken er auf einmal kam, platzte er mit dem Nächstbesten raus, was ihm sonst noch durch den Kopf raste: „Brauchen wir Kondome?“ 

Er spürte, dass Sam leicht überrascht schluckte, als wäre ihr eben zum ersten Mal der Gedanke gekommen, wo das noch hinführen könnte. Es war aber eher so, dass Sam in einer eigenen Luftblase aus Wohlempfinden unterwegs gewesen war und alles Denken soweit ausgeschaltet hatte. Sie konzentrierte sich auf Jacks Lippen, seine Zunge, die weiche Haut seines Bauches unter ihren Fingern und die warme Präsenz Daniels in ihrem Rücken. Das feste Glied, das sich gegen ihre Hüfte drückte und sie mit kribbelnder Erregung erfüllte. Da war diese Frage wie ein Sprung in das kalte Wasser der Wirklichkeit, und sie musste einen Moment nach Luft schnappen und einmal schlucken.   
Gerade als sie äußerte: „Nein, ich bekomme regelmäßig meine Dreimonats-Spritze“, sagte Daniel hinter ihr: „Wenn ja, ich habe welche in meiner Tasche.“ 

Sam und Jack brachen in ein kleines, schnaubendes Lachen aus und Daniel verteidigte sich: „Man kann ja nie wissen.“   
Mit gutmütigem Spott erkundigte sich Jack: „Weißt du denn, ob das Verfallsdatum noch passt?“   
„N… nein“, gestand Daniel kleinlaut ein. „Die sind schon seit Ewigkeiten da drin.“   
„Wahrscheinlich neben dem Müsliriegel von 1990“, erwiderte Sam, machte aber mit einem Grinsen deutlich, dass ihre Worte nicht böse gemeint waren.  
„Wahrscheinlich“, bejahte Daniel mit einem Nicken und knuffte sie spielerisch in die Seite.   
„Aber – wenn ihr nicht wollt – wir brauchen sie wirklich nicht“, bestätigte Sam noch einmal, setzte sich in den Kniestand auf und schaute die beiden Männer an, die beide den Kopf schüttelten.

Daniel streckte eine Hand aus und strich eine von Sams Haarsträhnen, die ihr sofort wieder ins Gesicht fiel, zurück und fragte leise: „Was möchtest du noch, Sam? Ich… kann nicht mehr so ganz lange.“   
„Ich…“ Sam schaute zwischen Jack und Daniel, die sie jetzt beide interessiert anschauten, hin und her. Oh, Wahnsinn! Was wollte sie? Was wäre …? Was… ? Ob sie…?  
„Besser als ein Blanko-Scheck im Elektronikladen?“, neckte Jack, der ganz deutlich mitbekam, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihre Wünsche in die Reihe zu bringen.   
„Das kann man wohl sagen!“, klagte sie lachend.   
„Wir machen, was du willst“, bestätigte Daniel noch einmal und Jack nickte.   
„Das macht es auch nicht einfacher!“ 

Alle drei mussten lachen und das machte es dann einfacher. 

Ihre beiden Freunde würden wirklich das tun, was sie wollte. Ihre Hände lagen auf ihrem Körper, fuhren nachlässig kleine Kreise, glitten über ihren Bauch und mit einem absolut umwerfenden Grinsen auf beiden Gesichtern „zankten“ sie sich für einen Moment, wer die Hand auf ihre linke Brust legen durfte. Daniels Finger schubsten Jacks Finger weg, Jacks Finger zerrten Daniels zur Seite, bis sie sich beide Hände schnappte und warnend: „Jungs!“, sagte. 

Das brachte ihr weiteres Gelächter ein und Sam fühlte eine Woge von Glück durch ihren Körper strömen. Ja, es war eine gute Idee gewesen, es zu dritt zu machen. Es würde ihre Bande festigen und sie noch enger miteinander verweben. Die Tatsache, dass es gänzlich ohne Eifersucht ablief, dass keiner den anderen ausstechen wollte, dass beide auf ihr Wohlempfinden aus waren und dennoch ihre spielerischen Zankereien beibehielten, machten sie sicher, dass es nach diesem Abend genauso weiter laufen würde wie bisher. Sie hätten zwar ein Geheimnis mehr, aber das spielte bei der Anzahl der Dinge, über die sie jetzt schon mit niemanden sprechen durften, nur eine untergeordnete Rolle. 

Und nein, sie würde jetzt nicht den ganzen Abend in Frage stellen, indem sie die beiden fragte, ob sie sich auch sicher wären – wenngleich ihr diese Worte, Kontrollfreak, der sie manchmal war, auf der Zunge lagen. Sie hatten sie aufgefordert, ihren Wunsch zu äußern und das würde sie auch tun.  
„Ich will euch beide.“ Sie zog die Hände der beiden Männer, die sie immer noch zwischen ihren Händen hielt, an ihre Lippen und hauchte je einen Kuss drauf. Als Jack und Daniel sie nur zustimmend anschauten, fügte sie mit einem winzigem Lächeln hinzu: „Und da Daniel schon so gejammert hat, ist er der Erste. Einverstanden?“   
Blitzschnell umfasste Daniel ihr Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich herunter, der Länge nach über seinen Körper. „Doktor Carter! Sie sind ein Biest, meine Männlichkeit so in Zweifel zu ziehen!“

Da er dazu jedoch lachte und Küsse gegen ihren Hals drückte, rieb sie sich aufreizend gegen ihn, presste sich ganz deutlich gegen seine Erektion und versicherte ihm mit samtiger Stimme: „Keine Zweifel an deiner Männlichkeit.“   
Daniel stöhnte leise auf. Eigentlich sollte er sich beschweren, aber…  
Sie küsste ihn, dann richtete sie sich wieder auf. Sie reichte Jack eine Hand, zog ihn zum Sitzen hoch und legte ihm eine Hand um den Nacken. Als er ihren Oberkörper mit seinen Armen umfing, spreizte sie sich über Daniel und nahm ihn in sich auf.

Jack spürte ganz genau ihr Zittern, spürte ihre wechselnde Verspannung und Entspannung, als sie begann, sich langsam auf Daniel vor und zurück zu bewegen. Er versuchte sich nicht allzu genau vorzustellen, was sie gerade tat, denn er befürchtete, dass er dann ihren Vorstellungen, einer nach dem anderen, nicht mehr gerecht werden könnte. 

Er küsste ihr Ohr, streichelte ihre Brust, fing jeden ihrer Seufzer mit seinen Lippen auf. Er legte einen eisernen Ring um seine Gefühle, als sie begann, schneller und schneller zu atmen. Er hielt sie, streichelte sie, küsste sie und versuchte sich Hammond nackt auf einem Gletscher vorzustellen, als sich ihre Finger in seinem Rücken vergruben, fest zupackten, ihr Atem abgehackt und unregelmäßig wurde. 

Ihm wurde der Nachteil, sich zu dritt so nah zu sein, deutlich bewusst, als Daniels Bewegungen auf dem Sofa sie alle in einer Spirale ständig rascher werdenden Stöße immer höher und höher katapultierten. Es war ein zwanghafter, allzu bekannter Rhythmus, dem er sich nur schwer entziehen konnte. 

Jack war froh, als die Erschütterungen plötzlich aufhörten, Daniel ein triumphierendes „Ja!“ ausstieß und Sam ihm fest auf seine Unterlippe biss, als sie ihrerseits halbherzig versuchte, einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Dieser momentane Schmerz riss ihn in der letzten Sekunde von der Kante zurück, über die er sonst mit ihnen gestürzt wäre. 

Einen Moment verharrten sie so, nur langsam beruhigte sich ihr Atem, tröpfelte die Wirklichkeit wieder in ihr Bewusstsein.   
Mit Willensanstrengung lockerten sich Sams Finger, hob sie ihren Kopf an. Sie blickte auf Daniel herunter, der langsam seine Augen öffnete. 

Mit Mühe. Denn Daniel war noch auf einem ziemlichen Hoch unterwegs. Für so viele Jahre Wartezeit war es ihm jetzt fast zu schnell gegangen. Aber reumütig gestand er sich ein, dass es wohl gerade wegen der langen Zeit so rasch vorbei gewesen war. Was war auch sonst zu erwarten, wenn sich sein Körper in lange nicht mehr gespürten Reizen und Erregungen befunden hatte? Er schaute lächelnd und befriedigt auf, in Sams träumerisches und in Jacks erhitztes Gesicht mit der leicht blutenden Unterlippe. 

„Du hättest uns bald alle mitgenommen“, grollte Jack um des Effekts willen, löste sich aus Sams Armen und gab Daniel einen kleinen Klaps auf den Oberarm, ehe er sich neben ihn auf den Rücken fallen ließ. „Und nein, das ist nicht witzig!“, warnte er vorsichtshalber als sich Daniels Lippen verzogen.   
„Tut… mir Leid“, brachte Daniel stattdessen grinsend hervor und half Sam, einen Platz zwischen ihnen beiden zu finden.   
„Mir auch“, schloss sich Sam an und strich einmal schuldbewusst mit dem Zeigefinger über Jacks aufgeplatzte Lippe.   
„Halb so schlimm“, beruhigte er sie. Und da die Situation irgendwie nach Ehrlichkeit verlangte, fügte er noch halblaut hinzu: „Das Einzige, das mich in letzter Sekunde gerettet hat.“   
„Ich könnte versuchen, dich von dem Schmerz abzulenken“, schlug sie mit verführerischer Stimme, der aber das Lachen anzuhören war, vor.   
„Das wäre wohl nur gerecht“, erwiderte er und rollte sich über sie.

Und starrte in ihr Gesicht herab. Mein Gott, war sie sexy! Mit den leicht verwuschelten Haaren, den lachenden Augen, den feuchten Lippen – er musste sich einfach vorbeugen und seinen Mund erneut auf ihren pressen. Seine Zunge an ihren Lippen entlang gleiten lassen. Sie schmecken mit all seinen Sinnen; und selbst wenn er sie vor einer halben Minute noch geküsst hatte, so fühlte es sich jetzt doch schon wieder ganz anders an. Jetzt war es noch näher, noch enger, noch umfassender. Er erforschte jeden Winkel ihres Mundes, und mit seinem Gewicht presste er ihre Beine auseinander, so dass er besser dazwischen passte. Er drückte sich gegen sie, gegen ihren Beckenknochen, um die Reibung zu erhöhen. Wärme, Hitze und Feuchtigkeit, nicht nur in den Küssen, sondern an seinem ganzen Körper, überfluteten ihn mit Begehren. 

Bis ihm mit plötzlicher Klarheit ins Bewusstsein kam, dass ein Teil der Feuchtigkeit auch von Daniel stammte. Den er ganz vergessen hatte in seinem eifrigen Bemühen, Sam so nah wie möglich zu sein. Shit, vielleicht hätte sein Freund Sam auch gerne einen Moment so vollständig besessen, so monopolisiert, wie er es jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit tat? 

Rasch hob er seinen Kopf und warf einen Blick nach links. Dem Himmel sei Dank, Sam war nicht ganz so eigennützig gewesen wie er und hatte Daniel immerhin eine Hand überlassen, die jetzt unter seiner Wange lag. Die Verbindung zwischen ihnen dreien war also nicht vollständig abgerissen. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. Sein Blick traf auf Daniels Augen und… der nickte ihm jetzt sogar verständnisvoll zu! Hey! Das brauchte er nun auch nicht, Erlaubnis von seinem Archäologen das zu tun, was er sowieso tun wollte! Jack schnaubte leise und wandte sich wieder Sam zu.

Daniel grinste. Er war sich sicher, dass er Jacks Blick gerade richtig gedeutet hatte. Ein Hauch von schlechtem Gewissen, da er nur noch Augen für Sam hatte. Aber Daniel war glücklich damit, sein vorangegangener Höhepunkt hatte ihn sehr zufrieden und befriedigt zurück gelassen. Er genoss es, einfach nur zuzuschauen, wie sich die beiden Menschen, die ihm am nächsten standen, liebten. Sam hatte ihn sogar noch weiter einbeziehen wollen, doch er hatte nur ihre Hand unter seine Wange gelegt und ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass das für ihn in Ordnung sei. Was natürlich nicht hieß, dass es ihm keinen Spaß gemacht hatte, Jack ein klein wenig mit seinem zustimmenden Nicken zu ärgern. 

Als er spürte, wie sich Sams Finger verkrampften, wusste er, dass Jack jetzt zum letzten Teil des Abends gekommen war. Sams Beine schlossen sich um Jacks Oberschenkel, pressten ihn enger auf sie und heftiges Atmen und kleine Seufzer erfüllten den Raum. Daniel konnte sich jetzt durchaus vorstellen, dass Jack gerade Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, sich nicht davon fortreißen zu lassen. Denn selbst, obwohl er gerade erst gekommen war, merkte er, wie sich diese unmissverständlichen Geräusche und Bewegungen auch in seinem Körper wieder festsetzten und ganz eindeutig erneute Erregungen anfachten. 

Aber Daniel konnte sich auch kaum ein erotischeres Bild vorstellen, als die gleitenden, sich aufbäumenden Körper neben ihm. Das sanfte Gemurmel, das laute Luftholen, die unaufhaltsam schneller werdenden Bewegungen, das dumpfe Klatschen von nackter Haut auf nackter Haut. Die Geräusche verwoben sich zu einem Netz aus Begehren und Begierden, ein Strudel von lange unterdrückter Lust, der sich ausbreitete und sie alle unaufhaltsam in seinen Bann zog. Plötzlich zerbrach das Gleichmaß, Sam ließ einen fast klagenden Laut hören und Jack verströmte sich mit mehreren raschen, unregelmäßigen Stößen in sie. 

Einen Moment brauchte es, bis der Atem langsam wurde, die Bewegungen träger und schleppender. Dann rollte sich Jack von ihr herunter, neben sie, aber schmiegte sich weiter auf voller Länge gegen ihre Seite. Sam zog Daniel die fehlenden Zentimeter näher an sich heran, selbst wenn auf dem Sofa nie wirklich viel Abstand zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Aber nun trennte sie kein Millimeter mehr.   
Sams Herz und Verstand waren voll von überquellender Freude und Dankbarkeit und sie konnte nur leise „Danke“ flüstern.

Es brauchte noch ein paar schwebende, ruhige, auf einer Höhe ohnegleichen verbrachter Augenblicke, bis sie mit etwas festerer Stimme noch hinzufügen konnte: „Danke, für die gute Idee und danke, für das beste Geschenk, das ich heute, nein, wohl schon seit Jahren, bekommen habe.“   
„War ja nicht völlig uneigennützig“, nuschelte Jack gegen ihr Ohr und legte ihr seinen Arm träge über den Bauch.   
Daniel angelte nach der schweren, dunkelroten Decke, die im Laufe ihrer Aktivitäten mal irgendwann zu Boden geglitten war und bereitete sie über allen dreien aus. „Ich fahre heute jedenfalls nicht mehr nach Hause“, stellte er gähnend fest und sein Arm legte sich ebenfalls schwer über Sams Taille. 

Sam war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie so einschlafen könnte – aber das war auch gar nicht ihr vorrangiges Ziel. Dieser Moment war zu kostbar, zu selten, zu einmalig, um nicht in voller Länge ausgekostet zu werden. Sie ließ all ihre Sinne noch einmal ganz bewusst los, um diesen Moment wirklich in ihr Gedächtnis einzubrennen. Sie erfühlte die Wärme, die von den beiden geliebten Menschen ausging, sog die Luft ein, die für sie nach Sex und Liebe und Leidenschaft roch und hörte das Atmen der beiden, das immer gleichmäßiger wurde. 

Nach einem relativ schlechten Start war es doch noch ein ganz toller Geburtstag geworden. Die Feier mit all ihren Freunden war nett gewesen und hatte ihr gezeigt, dass das SGC so etwas wie eine Familie für sie war. Und die letzten Stunden… 

Das war so problemlos gelaufen, dass Sam sich ganz sicher war, dass es auch am nächsten Morgen ohne allzu große Unannehmlichkeiten ablaufen würde. Sie würden gemeinsam frühstücken, gemeinsam in den Mountain fahren – und sie würden alle drei wissen, dass wenn die Einsamkeit zu groß wurde, wenn die Last des Alleinseins unerträglich wurde, es jetzt einen Ausweg gab. Einen wunderbaren Ausweg. 

Und bevor auch ihr die Augen zufielen, schoss ihr noch ein weiterer, beruhigender Gedanke durch den Kopf: In nicht ganz zwei Monaten hatte Daniel Geburtstag...

 

\------------ENDE---------

©Antares, August 2006


End file.
